


[盾叉]Secret（AU普通人双性梗）

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, others - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: 警告：本文为叉骨双性人梗，普通人梗，故没有超能力和超级英雄之说。此灵感来自一本书和一部电影，分别是《不能说的病历书》和《双面罗密欧》，另外，还要算上原罪2014的漫画部分情节。文中的情况同时也结合一些网络上的两性畸形资料，会出现双性器官，慎入。原人物版权归属漫威，如有雷同纯属巧合。





	

第一部分  
“秘密，Brock，我们间不再需要秘密①。”有力的双手从背后环住他，结实的胸膛抵上背心，对方强力的心跳在感染着他。  
金发男人深吻着怀中人的后颈，Rumlow感受着后颈上传来的感觉，他可以想象得到Rogers那些刚刚冒出头的淡金色胡根摩擦着他颈部皮肤的模样。  
Steve的嘴唇和想象中一样柔软，但不如想象中那般湿润，甚至是有些干燥暴起，和那些坚硬的胡根般搔刮起一股小小的刺痛。双手从胸部沿着侧胁，带有情欲色彩地抚摸然后一路向下，脐部周围传来宽大掌心的温度。另一手严严实实地覆盖在小腹，伴随着细碎的轻吻缓缓下滑到阴阜，向着更隐私的地方而去。  
“喂……”在Steve扶在尴尬部位的手滑到阴茎上方根部时，他还是扣在了那只宽大的手掌上。  
“噢？”一边金色的眉尾抬起一个高度，金发男子将鼻子埋进那人的颈项中，淡淡的商用古龙水，淡淡的雪茄烟草味。  
“你知道，你可以跟我分享的。”潮热的哈气也许让颈后的汗毛也蔫头耷脑的。  
“我明白。”平时清脆的嗓音如今听起来带点无奈的沙哑，Rumlow暗自叹气，不要再有秘密，不要再有隐瞒。  
但这几十年的生活中，他一直苦苦保守着一个秘密，一个他不敢轻易与他人分享的秘密。

Rumlow从来不怀疑他母亲说过的话，她的儿子是个漂亮的男孩。  
在过去几十年里，他的长相用漂亮来形容的确不过份，但他在懂事后得知自己的身体秘密后，和他母亲最初的反映一样，失声痛哭。他痛恨这个双性身体，他甚至无法定义自己的真实性别。  
“Steve，我……”突然间地身体失重，金发男子单环过他的膝窝把他腾空抱了起来。  
“喂！放我下来……”毕竟在外观上看他还是男性，却被另一个年轻男人用公主抱的姿态拥在怀里。  
“如果你乱动……摔下去我可管不了喽。”金发男子可以把一件实质上恶劣的事做得理所应当，现在好像他才是无理取闹的那个。

“Mr Rogers！不觉得你刚刚很胡闹么！”屁股刚稳当着床，Rumlow就想起反击，但年轻男子却一脸认真地靠过来，仔细观察起他来。  
“看来你最近的荷尔蒙注射效果还不错。”Steve抚摸着Rumlow口周和下巴上那些黑青色的胡茬，它们的面积越来越广颜色也随之加深，而且黑发男子的脸也逐渐更加楞角分明。  
“不那么过分的细腻了。”  
“都怪Natasha那臭丫头！”不知道第几次拉扯Steve在他脸上抚摸的手。  
他上了漂亮女邻居的恶当，Natasha要他帮忙去送份文件给她，结果接待他的却变成了这个金发甜心。一切孽缘的开始。  
当时Steve握住他手的时间稍微长了那么一点，让他稍微感觉到不安时，金发男子才红着脸放手。并羞涩地说了一句，先生，您比一般男性都……细腻。

“疗效是不错，如果能忽略掉那些烦人的小小副作用的话。”Rumlow看着自己的手背，皮肤纹路相较之前是粗糙坚韧了不少，体毛也浓密了不少。  
只是他有点担忧地盯着自己的胸部，最近总是有些胀痛，那些属于青春期少女乳房发育的胀痛。但好在他目前的胸肌看上去还算结实，没有违背常理地隆起，似乎腹肌线开始模糊了。荷尔蒙注射确实强化他的雄性特征，但像呕吐和烦躁等现象也是屡见不鲜，偶尔还会伴随着食欲不振。  
“哇哦……”  
Rumlow不满地瞪了一眼金发男子，因为他隔着薄薄的衬衫轻轻弹了下他的乳尖，而那团肉粒不争气地硬挺了起来，顶出一个色情的小尖。金发男子此刻笑得像个纯良的大男孩，清澈的眼眸中挂着一点恶作剧得逞的快意。  
“还记得我们第一次的约会，这两个热情的小东西就顶起了两顶小帐篷。”再次隔着布料搔刮着另一边的乳尖，等待它也硬挺地撑起一个鼓包。  
“因为，那次，遇上了，打，水仗……”被金发男人放在乳首下摩挲敏感肉粒的手指撩拨得分神，Rumlow索性扣紧了那双不安分守己的大手。  
而且那天他还套了件老头衫打底，结果被浸湿的衣服包裹在身体上，紧密得犹如第二层皮肤。  
“喂……”没料到金发男子直接边同衬衫一起吸吮起他的乳头。  
“那天就像这样。”男子嘴角上扬，Rumlow撞进了一片蓝色中。  
男子的唾液还粘在衬衫胸口处，布料乖顺地包拢起挺立的乳尖，透过浅色的布料似乎能看到深色的乳肉。Rumlow同时夹紧双腿，挣脱了一只手的Steve正探索他的双腿之间，男子火热的手指触碰到了他的秘密。

注释  
①些梗源自《原罪2014》漫画的主题。


End file.
